1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing towels to chaise lounge chairs or similar furniture such as outdoor furniture for sun bathers. A brief description is set forth in my disclosure document No. 247,476 filed Mar. 12, 1990.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons who typically use lounge chairs around beaches, swimming pools, or the like, will often provide a towel on the chair surface. This is done because it provides a sanitary and comfortable insulation between the user and the chair. A towel can also provide an absorbing surface when the user is moist with sun screen, perspiration or wet from swimming. In the past various methods of holding the towel to the chairs have been attempted such as intertwining the ends of the towel between support straps of the lounge chair or the use of clips attached to the top of the chair frame. Applicant is not aware of any similar devices which are suitable for effectively retaining a towel in place on a lounge chair against forces such as wind, shifting of the user's body while getting in and out of the chair or during movement on the chair.